Wrath, Seduction, and Paradise Lost
by angelus abyssi
Summary: It's been eight years since the disappearance of one Titan, & everyone's starting to think they'll live after all. But with one reappearing act of a strange kind and their worst nightmare trailing after, they may just be wrong... [RaexRob]


Um... Yeah, I know. New story. Even though I haven't finished any of my others... and this'll probably end up the same way. But... I've loved the idea of this story for so long that I just couldn't help but write it. And it'll actually have a plot! That's a first for me, I think. Anyway, this will hopefully get farther along than my other stories, if only because I actually have the whole thing mapped out in my head. OMG! I almost forgot! Tecna would have killed me! Anyways, it is my regretful duty to inform you that my dear friend and beta will be taking a temporary leave from reading and writing fanfiction; call it a sabbatical, if you will. This is her last year in high school, and she just needs time to get the year going and such as that. If you read her stories, just understand that this isn't permanent, and she's already dreading all the make-up reading she's going to have to do when she returns...

Anyhoo, let's lighten this up a little. Not much, mind you, because this is basically Raven moaning and groaning about her life, but a little. I mean, you _know_ you wanna know what's happening... right? Anyway, this is the prologue- as you could probably tell from the title (Prologue... yeah, that's a toughie). It's really short, kinda depressing, and only enough for me to be barely willing to post it; it is THE shortest thing I've ever posted. Have fun reading...

(FF . net's stupid f-ing page breaks won't work. Consider this page broken.)

**Wrath, Seduction, and Paradise Lost**

Prologue

by:

_angelus abyssi_

It happened again. I screwed up; I made a mistake; I ruined everything. I'm not suffering from any sort of delusions when I say that it's always my fault. That's because it always is. I knew better- I really did- but once again I allowed my emotions to rule over my logic. Stupid. Especially for me. But… I suppose this time the blame doesn't fall entirely on me. It's partially his fault too… But I could never blame him. Even now, as I sit in my darkening room and wait for nightfall, I can't blame him. I'm leaving the only home I have because of a mistake that he shared, and I just can't bring myself to let him shoulder the burden we created, though it's rightfully his to bear as well. And why should he suffer as well, when there is no point?

So I'm leaving. No one will know until it's too late to stop me. I could be halfway across the world before they discover my empty bed. No, scratch the 'half'. I could _be_ around the world. And they would never have to know just how big my- no, our mistake was this time. It's better that way…

How long would they look for me, would they scour the earth for the smallest hint of my existence? Weeks? Months? Years? I hoped not; it would be an unnecessary burden for them, on a load that is already far too heavy.

They will carry on without me. It might take a while before there lives seem 'normal' again, but they'll live. The world will keep on spinning, and they'll survive without me, even if they don't think so at first. The disappearance of a single Titan won't kill anyone; after all, we've been through countless practice routines for the same basic reason, even if the word death was supposed to have replaced disappearance. But it didn't matter; all that _did_ matter was that they were prepared, in one way at least.

I just wonder… What would _he_ think? How long would he obsess over me, over my absence? How much sleep would I cost him? No, how much sleep _will_ I cost him, because I _will_ leave. Staying would be detrimental; staying _isn't_ an option. With any luck, his sense of leadership and duty to the other Titans will ground him. Maybe they'll keep him from the edge, keep him from falling off the deep end. One could only hope.

But… what will they think? What excuse will they come up with to explain away my disappearance, in both private _and_ public? The truth seemed unlikely, as there were other, far more reasonable motives. Perhaps I will have been abducted by my father, or I was murdered and my body hidden, or I've run off to join the circus. The thought brought no amusement, serving instead to remind me of the one with whom I share the blame.

After all, who could possibly suspect the truth? It was so far from the realm of the possible, that sometimes I wonder if it isn't all a dream. But it isn't. I won't wake up from this, and it isn't going to just go away. Reality just doesn't do that, unfortunately.

It's night now. All that's left is to get up and do it. Leave. Leave the Titans; leave my home; leave my friends; leave… him. I can't do it. But I have to. Somehow, I manage to pull myself to my feet and drag myself to the window. I have one fleeting thought before I abandon myself to my soul form, before I willingly let all thought flow from my mind and I just fly, without any real regard to where I land.

_There's only one rumor about my sudden departure that I'll never hear. And it will be the only one that's true. No one would ever suspect it of solitary, emotionless Raven. No one would ever know that I got pregnant with Robin's child._

(Moocow is now my page break. That way, I won't get so pissed off about the real page breaks NOT WORKING!)

Short, I know. But heed the 'prologue' warning. The rest will undoubtedly be longer. And in a very different writing style. This doesn't really suit me, so I won't be doing very much of it. The rest of the story won't be quite this heavy-hearted. I mean, I can't go on forever with Raven just bitching and whining. How fun would that be for me, let alone all you readers. So fear not, for soon will I tread into the familiar territory of idiotic humor and bad jokes. I know, you're just itching to read it... In all honesty though, this won't be quite as humorous as some (most) of my other work. I'm going more for the 'drama' genre... just so ya know.

Anyways, ciao i miei amici! -_angelus abyssi_


End file.
